This invention relates to a fuel boosting system in an internal combustion engine which is automatically activated based on engine temperature.
In many forms of engines, there is provided a manual device for supplying an increased amount of fuel to the engine at the time of starting when the engine temperature is low. However, since the additional fuel required when starting the engine varies depending on the atmospheric and engine temperatures, an optimum amount of fuel cannot be supplied by a manual device.
An object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an automatic fuel boosting system for supplying an optimum amount of fuel to the engine based on engine temperature without relying simply on manual boosting.
A further object of this invention is to provide an automatic fuel boosting system which simultaneously advances the ignition angle based on engine temperature.
The fuel boosting system should preferably include a sensor for sensing the engine temperature at the time of starting and an advance angle control circuit, which is responsive to the sensor, for advancing the ignition angle and for energizing a solenoid based on engine temperature. When the solenoid is energized, it actuates a fuel boosting device so that fuel is pumped into the engine intake manifold based on engine temperature.